Online love
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Roman Reigns decides to play online trivia one night, he didn't intend to fall in love. Crappy summary but it does get better, give it a go good people!
1. Online trivia

**A/N **So this floated into my head, I hope it pans out, its a Roman Reigns/Raven story so hopefully its all right, most of it will be done through chat room with a little bit of 'reality' thrown in, anyways enough of my prattling, Onwards!

Hopefully it's not too hard to read, onwards!

**Chapter 1 Online trivia**

**Roman;**

When I told Seth and Dean that I was going to stay in instead of going out, they both looked at me as though I grew an extra head. Now that would be cool. I enjoyed nights out as much as the next guy, but tonight I just felt like staying in and surfing the net, well secretly playing online trivia which was slightly addictive, but there was no need for them to know that. I guess behind the muscle, I was also a bit nerdy, then again you find me a guy with enough balls to say that to my face, thats what I thought.

"You want to give up pussy to surf the web?" Dean asked as though it was some sort of equation he just didn't get, sometimes that dude has a one track mind.

"Yeah, just feel like staying in"

Seth gave me the most sympathetic look, it was like I was dying. "Are you gonna look up gay porn?"

"What?" Where the fuck did that come from? Staying in to play trivia didn't make you gay, at least it didn't last I checked.

"Well thats the only reason I could think of to stay in and avoid pussy, are you secretly gay Rome?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "No. I'm not gay and I'm not looking up porn. Now go away, you're starting to piss me off"

They shot each other looks before deciding to just leave me to my evening. Sadly I could still hear them as they went out the door. Fuckers are far too loud for their own good.

"You really think Rome is gay?"

"If Roman likes dick in his ass Dean, thats up to him, we shall be supportive if that is the case"

"Eww!"

"Supportive as in not pass judgement, not supportive as in we will take turns to fuck him"

"Thank God"

"Would you two piss off all ready!"

They laughed at me but at least their laughter grew silent. Fina-fucking-ly.

When I logged on, there were only two others playing; _Kitty-Kat_ and _DeadlyVenom_

_Reigns-or-shine has entered Trivia 2. _

_Moderator; Unscramble this word. YHMEAM_

_DeadlyVenom; Mayhem_

_Moderator; Correct DeadlyVenom!_

_Moderator; Starsign represented by twins?_

_DeadlyVenom; Gemini_

_Correct DeadlyVenom!_

_Moderator; National colour of Kadary's flag?_

_DeadlyVenom; Red/Black/Silver_

_Correct DeadlyVenom!_

_Kitty-Kat; Fuck Venom! Stop googling!_

_Deadly-Venom; Fuck you, I aint googlin_

_Kitty-Kat; The the only 1 gettin them right?_

_Deadly-Venom; Mayb if u spent more time in a __**library **__& less time on your __**back**__ you might be able to get one right_

_Reigns-or-shine; lol venom has a point_

_Kitty-Kat; Fuck u both_

_**Kitty-Kat has left the room. **_

_Deadly-Venom; Why did she go? I was gonna take her up on the invite LOL!_

_Reigns-or-shine; lol you might wanna avoid that 1 Venom, she sounds diseased_

_Deadly-Venom; lol meow! Someone hasn't had enough to eat today clearly_

_Reigns-or-shine; i neva have enough 2 eat, u would think i would but i don't_

_Deadly-Venom; lol _

_Moderator; Trivia 2 is shutting down, please enter another room or log off. Goodnight._

_**Deadly-Venom has left the room. **_

_**Reigns-or-shine has left the room. **_

_**Reigns-or-shine is now talking in Lounge. **_

_**Deadly-Venom is now talking in Lounge. **_

_Deadly-Venom; Are you stalking me Reigns?_

_Reigns-or-shine; would you believe me if I said no? lol_

_Deadly-Venom; ASL?_

_Reigns-or-shine; ?_

_Deadly-Venom; Age/sex/location_

_Reigns-or-shine: 28/m/flo You?_

_Deadly-Venom; 24/f/tocurra_

_Reigns-or-shine; tocurra? is that even a real place?_

_Deadly-Venom; How dare you! lol tocurra is a real place! altho that proves just how small we are lol _

_**Toxic-Poison has entered the room.**_

_Toxic-Poison; Venom Dad wants you to ring him, something about arrows in his dishwasher. _

_Deadly-Venom; Man you are so lazy, you couldn't just walk up the damn stairs_

_**Toxic-Poison has logged off. **_

_Deadly-Venom; I'll brb Reigns or shine. __**Deadly-Venom has set his/her status to away. **_

_**#########################################################################################**_

_Deadly-Venom; Back! Man some people are so lazy, lazy and annoying lol_

_Reigns-or-shine; I google-mapped Tocurra, man that place is tiny. lol Its like you only have one fancy house_

_Deadly-Venom; Cause we do, all our money went to that one house, the rest of us just live in straw huts_

_Reigns-or shine: lol straw huts, that must be mighty comfy Venom_

_Deadly-Venom; yeah the only thing we gots to watch out for is wolves, wolves that can blow down straw but can't operate a sledgehammer_

_Reigns-or-shine; why would they need 2 operate a sledgehammer?_

_Deadly-Venom; at the end of the story he can't get into bricks thats why he needs a sledgehammer_

_Reigns-or-shine; I'm with you now lol that story was so crappy and violent for a kids book. _

_Deadly-Venom; it probably explains why its my sisters fav fairy tale, weird girl she is. I've never seen you on trivia before, are you new?_

_Reigns-or-shine; Kinda, dont really get time to play trivia, first time in a long time I've been able too. _

_Deadly-Venom; man your life must be exciting lol besides work trivia is all i have. oh thats sad_

_Reigns-or-shine; sounds like a cruisy life, in a way its all ive got too, work/trivia/work/trivia/random girl_

_Deadly-Venom; lol that sounds like my life, seriously are you stalking me?_

_Reigns-or-shine; Yes lol sorry i got bored with my work/trivia decided to stalk you instead_

_Deadly-Venom; yay! *throws hands up joyfully* I've never been stalked b4, what do i do?_

_Reigns-or-shine; stay right by the window, i have the perfect view of you, with your blue hair and blue skin_

_Deadly-Venom lmao thats me all right, smurf that i am_

_Reigns-or-shine; is it weird that i want to be a smurf?_

_Deadly-Venom; kinda but we can't blame you for that, smurfs are awesome! Smurf power!_

_Reigns-or-shine; stop saying smurf, the word has officially lost all meaning. So where is tocurra? is it in the US?_

_Deadly-Venom; lol yes, its a really small town located in Aiedo, south somewhat of florida actual. at least I hope thats right, i was never very good at geography. _

_Reigns-or-shine; Aiedo, now thats a place I've heard of. geography is right if that helps_

_Deadly-Venom; yeah it does thank you Reigns, aiedo is ok but sometimes i wish i was back in Kadary_

_Reigns-or-shine; and youve lost me again lol_

_Deadly-Venom; Kadary is a town in Czech-republic, its where im from originally_

_Reigns-or-shine; a czech girl? thats new. _

_Deadly-Venom; cause youve never met a czech girl? weird we're usually so social_

_Reigns-or-shine; no i dont usually meet czech girls i think you would be a first_

_Deadly-Venom; yay! I love being first! So what about you? are you american originally?_

_Reigns-or-shine; no originally im from somoa. _

_Deadly-Venom; lol a somoan man and a czech girl, could this get any weirder? lol _

_**Toxic-Poison has logged on.**_

_Deadly-Venom; man not again, piss off izzy_

_Toxic-Poison; not my fault, ur on next coffee & dad rung again apparently you was rude. Good-bye! _

_**Toxic-Poison has logged off. **_

_Reigns-or-shine; you know her I take it?_

_Deadly-Venom; my sister, annoyin girl she is. i seriously wish she was invisible or not real or somethin_

_Reigns-or-shine; lol i wish that about some of my family members, _

_Deadly-Venom; big family?_

_Reigns-or-shine; yeah one of the biggest_

_Deadly-Venom; me too do you have siblings?_

_Reigns-or-shine; yeah but thank fully there away from me most of the time_

_Deadly-Venom; lucky thing you, lol I should go, will you be on tomorrow?_

_Reigns-or-shine; i'll try_

_Deadly-Venom; night reigns!_

_Reigns-or-shine; night venom_

_**Deadly-Venom has logged off. **_

**A/N Should I goes on? lol **


	2. G-force, bee stings & gay vibes

**Chapter 2 G-force, bee stings & gay vibes**

_**Reigns-or-shine has signed in. Now talking in lounge.**_

_Deadly-Venom; Hey Reigns! How you be?_

_Reigns-or-shine; good so far, what about you?_

_Deadly-Venom; been better lol my hand really hurts_

_Reigns-or-shine; Why? is it broken?_

_Deadly-Venom; no, a bee stung me_

_Reigns-or-shine; a bee stung you? seriously?_

_Deadly-Venom; You say that like people getting stung by bees is impossible, like it never happens to people_

_Reigns-or-shine; guess it dont happen that often here lol so how did you get a bee sting?_

_Deadly-Venom; I was at work and unknown to me, a bee landed on my hand, i went to put my g-force in my mouth and the bee took that as an anti-bee movement and stung me_

_Reigns-or-shine; that poor bee!_

_Deadly-Venom; oh sure never mind my hand or nothing, or the fact that I spilt my precious g-force, no its all about the damn bee lol _

_Reigns-or-shine; lol well that bee is now dead and your still alive_

_Deadly-Venom; Or so I would have you believe lol im actually a ghost ooooooh_

_Reigns-or-shine; lol smurf ghost, so are you see through or blue?_

_Deadly-Venom; I have no idea but i now want more g-force_

_Reigns-or-shine; what is g-force?_

_Deadly-Venom; drink. like coke but not fizzy, green ones are the best and my fav, they come in blue, orange, yellow and purple_

_Reigns-or-shine; i am gonna have to try one, other than green which one do you like?_

_Deadly-Venom; neither, green is the only one I'll drink, but dont try the purple ones, half way through they begin to taste like mashed peas, so not nice_

_Reigns-or-shine; ewww mashed peas. gross_

_Deadly-Venom; lol i know i wound up throwin it at my sister_

_Reigns-or-shine; you threw it at your sister?_

_Deadly-Venom; in my defence she annoyed me when people annoy me things get thrown lol mainly whatever is in my hand, at the time it was my half drunk bottle of g-force lol_

_**BigDick69 has entered the room. **_

_BigDick69; any hot girls wanna come on cam and watch me jerk my big dick till I come?_

_**BigDick69 has left the room.**_

_Deadly-Venom; lol did you click on his name reigns?_

_Reigns-or-shine; why would i do that?_

_Deadly-Venom; wait, you don't wanna see that random dudes dick? lol _

_Reigns-or-shine; lol i think I can live without seeing that dudes dick_

_Deadly-Venom; are you sure, its a once in a lifetime opportunity, apparently_

_Reigns-or-shine; yeah i can seriously live without it, what about you, your the girl in the room, _

_Deadly-Venom; random dude said HOT girl, im just a girl im afraid lol_

_Reigns-or-shine; im sure your very pretty venom :)_

_Deadly-Venom; lol thank you reigns! Are you sure you can live without seein his dick? _

_Reigns-or-shine; do i give out a gay vibe? seriously your like the third person to accuse me of being gay in the last two days, _

_Deadly-Venom; no one is accusing you, well maybe the first two are but im not, im just sayin that random dude needs love too_

_Reigns-or-shine; lol well the random dude can love himself like hes probably been doing his entire life. _

_Deadly-Venom; well im guessing that his hand is the only one not saying no. brb work calls! _

_##################_

_Deadly-Venom; back! man some people annoy me lol guess im eaisly annoyed_

_Reigns-or-shine; what did work want? lol_

_Deadly-Venom; nothing bad, just working tomorrow and the next day, nothing i cant handle :)_

_Reigns-or-shine; what do you do for a living?_

_Deadly-Venom; I'd tell you reigns but then i would have to kill you lol seriously tho, i cant say, its illegal_

_Reigns-or-shine; your work is illegal?_

_Deadly-Venom; no lol me tellin you is illegal. Anyways i gots to go, see you tomorro? _

_Reigns-or-shine; sure night. _


	3. Broken fountains

**Chapter 3 Broken fountains**

When I signed in to the room that night, it wasn't just me and Venom, her sister was there too. I don't know why but I thought that maybe it wasn't her sister at all but her. Yeah I know its weird but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Venom had no sister and she was just talking to herself, I could be wrong but still that feeling was there.

_**ReignsStorm has signed in. Now talking in lounge**_

_ReignsStorm; hey venom, :)_

_Deadly-Venom; hey reigns. Poison just admit that you did it_

_Toxic-Poison; i am not admittin to something i didn't do. _

_Deadly-Venom; you broke the fountain!_

_Toxic-Poison; I did not! you cant prove that i did_

_Deadly-Venom; Poison we all know you did it, its just something you would do so why cant you just admit it_

_Toxic-Poison; i did not break the fountain! _

_ReignsStorm; what happened?_

_Deadly-Venom; poison broke the fountain in the square today now i have to go to the courthouse tomorrow and try to convince them that shes innocent, we all know she did it_

_Toxic-Poison; I did not break the damn fountain! What makes you think i did?_

_Deadly-Venom; oh i dont know poison maybe because it was your crowbar in the fountain!_

_Toxic-Poison; whatever im gonna go back to my choppin up bodies, night!_

_ReignsStorm; chopping up bodies?_

_Deadly-Venom; she's a coroner. and a breaker of fountains might i add lol_

_ReignsStorm; how do you know she broke the fountain? and she broke a fountain? lol_

_Deadly-Venom; we were walkin in the square, i went to do some shopping and when i come out theres a broken shop window and the broken fountain, i know she did it, i know my sister. _

_ReignsStorm; how did she break it?_

_Deadly-Venom; the way she breaks everythin else, with a crowbar. she stuffed a bit of metal in the entrance way, the water built up and next thing i know water comes shooting out and the bit of metal goes flying through a shop window, not to mention that poison was soaking wet and her crowbar was missin_

_ReignsStorm; why the hell would she break a fountain? does she have something against them?_

_Deadly-Venom; poison has something against everyone well except me and Jam lol_

_ReignsStorm; Jam?_

_Deadly-Venom; youngest sister. _

_ReignsStorm; how many sisters do you have? lol_

_Deadly-Venom; 3. one older one younger and my twin_

_ReignsStorm; your a twin?_

_Deadly-Venom; lol yeah, poison is my twin sister which is what makes it so maddening, shes meant to be a grown up and yet she acts like a damn child lol _

_ReignsStorm; i have friends like that, grown men acting like children esp jon_

_Deadly-Venom; well men acting like children is accepted lol men never grow up apparently_

_ReignsStorm; hey! I've grown up thank you very much well mostly ;)_

_Deadly-Venom; lol sorry reigns im sure your a very mature man, i just noticed you changed your name, whats with that?_

_ReignsStorm; *shrugs* felt like a change i guess. _

_Deadly-Venom; i like it :) so how many siblings do you have?_

_ReignsStorm; only 2 but when you add in all the cousins and the other reletives it feels like a million lol_

_Deadly-Venom; I heard that lol cousins, neices, nephews, aunts and uncles and not to mention my father lol_

_ReignsStorm; aw do you not like your father lol_

_Deadly-venom; lol i like my father perfectly fine as long as hes away from me. _

_ReignsStorm; lol im sure hes not that bad, _

_Deadly-Venom; he asked me if there were any hobbits left in america _

_ReignsStorm; lol why?_

_Deadly-Venom; i have no idea lol are you sayin your father has never asked weird questions?_

_ReignsStorm; not to my knowledge_

_Deadly-Venom; lucky bastard lol can i ask you something_

_ReignsStorm; sure why not_

_Deadly-Venom; are you a wrestler? lol just sounds like it is all_

_ReignsStorm; lol no im not. Do you like wrestling?_

_Deadly-Venom; yeah i like it lol havent seen it in ages though but i'll always be a fan_

_ReignsStorm; how come?_

_Deadly-Venom; just work gettin in the way, i tell you its a big conspiracy against me_

_ReignsStorm; lol why is that?_

_Deadly-Venom; everytime i sat down to watch it something would happen, work would ring, or dad would ring or something would happen, i tell you its a big conspircay against me watching the hot men in spandex lol _

_ReignsStorm; lol not so much spandex anymore Venom but i see your point_

_Deadly-Venom; i am totally loving this bar lol _

_ReignsStorm; i hope you mean a bar of chocolate or something lol_

_Deadly-Venom; yeah, i love chocolate, im lucky i can still eat it, picky digestive system lol _

_ReignsStorm; I miss chocolate, i aint had it in years_

_Deadly-Venom; thats just shocking how can you not have chocolate, its only one of the most important food groups! _

_ReignsStorm; your right, i think i might have some chocolate_

_Deadly-Venom; and im gonna watch wrestling! just dont ask me what i thought about it because i will never shut up lol_

_ReignsStorm; oh you mean like now? lol JK_

_Deadly-Venom; your lucky i cant reach through the computer reigns i would totally slap you lol_

_ReignsStorm; you realise that im like six-four right?_

_Deadly-Venom; and you realise that i have a fully loaded crossbow right. i wonder what would win? your height or my crossbow lol_

_ReignsStorm; i think it would be my height, easily lol _

_**Toxic-Poison has logged on. Now talking in lounge. **_

_Toxic-Poison; Venom your right, i did break the fountain, im sorry, will you still defend me?_

_Deadly-Venom; yes poison just keep your psycho urges to yourself i know its hard but try lol _

_Toxic-Poison; thank you sister! _

_**Toxic-Poison has logged off. **_

_Deadly-Venom; Told you she did it Reigns. lol _


	4. Shield bashing & real names

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story so far, onwards we go! **

**Chapter 4 Unknown Shield bashing & real names.**

_**Reigns-Storm has signed in. Now talking in lounge**_**. **

_Reigns-Storm; Hey Venom :)_

_Toxic-Poison; wrong twin jackass, seriously its not hard to figure out. Im poison and she's venom, are you seriously sayin thats hard to remember_

_Reigns-Storm; gee sorry thought you was venom didnt think it would piss you off that much to be called the wrong twin_

_Toxic-Poison; it only pisses me off when idiots like you do it on purpose, you know that im poison_

_Reigns-Storm; what makes you think i did it on purpose?_

_Toxic-Poison; did you?_

_Reigns-Storm;...kinda_

_Toxic-Poison; why?_

_Reigns-Storm; dont know sorry :)_

_Toxic-Poison; you think that we're the same person dont you? one person two different chat windows, correct?_

_Reigns-Storm; yeah, are you the same person?_

_Toxic-Poison; no! How many times do i have to say that before you ppl click on? im one person and shes another and FYI im better :)_

_Reigns-Storm; lol _

_Toxic-Poison; + ppl that do that annoy me, whats the point in having 2 chat windows when theres only 1 person? only one kind of person does that, attention whores_

_Reigns-Storm; I dont see the point in two windows either, so where is your sister?_

_Toxic-Poison; why so curious about venom?_

_Reigns-Storm; *shrugs* curious i guess, _

_Toxic-Posion; she's probably shootin someone with a spear gun until she hears the right answer LOL in other words Reigns-Storm, shes working, she should be back in another hour or two_

_Reigns-Storm; there are so many things i could say to that, not one of them is appropirte_

_Toxic-Poison; you suck at spelling lol dw so do i _

_Reigns-Storm; thank you for that you are just so kind arent you?_

_Toxic-Poison; lol yeah i am, can you blame me, i dont like people esp dumb ones they annoy me ever so much, god I sound like venom..._

_Reigns-Storm; whats wrong with sounding like venom?_

_Toxic-Poison; defensive of her much? LMAO you like her dont you?_

_Reigns-Storm; how did you get that from one question?_

_Toxic-Poison; how i get the conclusion dont matter if im right which i am. you like her! hahahahaha_

_Reigns-Storm; anyone ever told you that your crazy?_

_Toxic-Poison; no honey venom is crazy im just high and a teeny bit drunk but you know what else is new. _

_Reigns-Storm; i know its probably a stupid question but why venom and poison? am i missin something?_

_Toxic-Poison; because thats our names; im poison and shes venom, why else would we call ourselves that?_

_Reigns-Storm; your really poison?_

_Toxic-Poison; well middle names to be technical, _

_Reigns-Storm; whats your first name?_

_Toxic-Poison; you tell me yours and ill tell you mine lol _

_Reigns-Storm; no deal lol_

_Toxic-Poison; typical fucking man, expects everything for nothing, you know theres only one person worse than you right now and thats that douche bag from the wrestling, oh how i loathe him, he dont deserve that title belt_

_Reigns-Storm; cause that narrows it down lol _

_Toxic-Poison; it does if you think about it, i dont know his name...ah mumbly joe...Dean Ambrose! Bastard he is_

_Reigns-Storm; What do you have against Dean Ambrose?_

_Toxic-Poison; I dont know he just seems like the sorta guy I would wanna punch repeatedly, when he talks all i hear is please punch me man this vest makes me look fat, blah blah im a douche bag_

_Reigns-Storm; ROTFLMFAO _

_Toxic-Poison; And then theres the other douchbag, if i could have one swing at him id be a happy girl_

_Reigns-Storm; lol psycho much?_

_Toxic-Poison; wel im sorry some people deserve to be slapped with a chainsaw and he's one of them, pick a hair colour and stick with it_

_Reigns-Storm; seth rollins? is it just me or do you have something against everybody?_

_Toxic-Poison; its just you. if it helps venom will be on in twenty minutes, she sent me a text saying so, so that should make you happy_

_Reigns-Storm; awesome news thank you. _

_Toxic-Poison; Do you still wanna trade? Name for a name?_

_Reigns-Storm; sure why not. You first_

_Toxic-Poison; fine mr difficult. Im Iziah or you can call me izzy or as i prefer queen of mass destruction_

_Reigns-Storm; Joe_

_Toxic-Poison; why does that sound made up? like something you just pulled out your ass_

_Reigns-Storm; whats your sisters name?_

_Toxic-Poison; thats for her to tell you, last time i gave up her name she shot me with a spear gun, not something i wanna repeat bad news Joe! Venom isnt coming online tonight, she's too tired maybe next time _

**A/N Give it a chance lol it does get better at least in my head it does, onwards we go! **


	5. Demon of seduction

**Chapter 5 Demon of seduction **

_**Deadly-Venom has logged in. Now talking in lounge.**_

_Reigns-shower; Hey Venom! long time no speak lol _

_Deadly-Venom; its only been two weeks lol but i know what you mean. how did your weeks go?_

_Reigns-Shower; good enough. wat about you?_

_Deadly-Venom; cant complain lol guess what i did last night?_

_Reigns-Shower; um i think maybe its best i dont guess, i have nothing but dirty thoughts right now_

_Deadly-Venom; nice to know but no it was nothin dirty Joe_

_Reigns-Shower; lol you and your sister talked i take it_

_Deadly-Venom; well yeah she is my sister kinda hard not to talk to her, tried it once, ended up with broken fingers _

_Reigns-Shower; you two are destructive lol _

_Deadly-Venom; haha yeah. Anyways guess what I did! _

_Reigns-Shower; you washed your hair_

_Deadly-Venom; lmao how did you know?_

_Reigns-Shower; i am the guy stalkin you remember_

_Deadly-Venom; yes your doing so well at that FYI anyways I watched wrestling!_

_Reigns-Shower; how many interruptions did you have? lol_

_Deadly-Venom; none! its a miracle! I saw so many ppl i wanted to slap! Esp that one guy..._

_Reigns-Shower; yes i know the one Venom, i wanna slap him too, douchebag he is_

_Deadly-Venom; thank you! you know im talking about Randy Orton right? lol _

_Reigns-Shower; of course who else would you be talking about_

_Deadly-Venom; he reminds me of this dude i went to school with, well he went to school I got suspended several times. _

_Reigns-Shower; thats interesting lol suspended for what?_

_Deadly-Venom; oh the usual fighting and not listening and more fighting and more not listening, you see where im going with this._

_Reigns-Shower; so other than slapping randy orton, did you enjoy the show?_

_Deadly-Venom; i did! Even saw the devil i wanna be seduced by, hey you might know him!_

_Reigns-Shower; why would i know him?_

_Deadly-Venom; dont all somoans know each other?_

_Reigns-Shower: Racist much?_

_Deadly-Venom; sorry! its just some idiot asked me the same thing yesterday, he assumed cause im czech that i know every czech in this country, my apologies joe didnt mean to piss you off_

_Reigns-Shower; its cool. so who was the guy?_

_Deadly-Venom; Roman Reigns, lol pretty man he is. Weird also_

_Reigns-Shower; why is that weird?_

_Deadly-Venom; dont usually like men taller than me or ones that out weigh me by two hundred pounds but for him i'll make the exception_

_Reigns-Shower; lol im sure he would appreciate that ;)_

_Deadly-Venom; question, why the name Reigns-Shower?_

_Reigns-Shower; idk i saw it on the net, liked it decided to steal it_

_Deadly-Venom; fair enough. so who is your fav wrestler?_

_Reigns-Shower; I'm a shield fan lol but mostly roman reigns_

_Deadly-Venom; im slowly becoming a shield fan, at first they annoyed me but there growin on me_

_Reigns-Shower; well i suppose roman reigns helped twist your arm lol _

_Deadly-Venom; yeah he was tie breaker. other than the fact he is smokin hot, he can actually wrestle, its shocking_

_Reigns-Shower; and as always youve lost me_

_Deadly-Venom; bigger men dont usually wrestle as well because they are big but roman wrestles well and his spear is awesome. and i thought my spear was awesome_

_Reigns-Shower; you have a spear?_

_Deadly-Venom; lol yeah i mean an actual spear, like on a stick, i made it myself_

_Reigns-Shower; and i thought you couldnt get any weirder lol_

_Deadly-Venom; and yet you like me anyways, thats why most ppl like me, im awesomely weird. _

_Reigns-Shower; I do like you, _

_Deadly-Venom; *throws up hands* yay! I'm special! _

**Roman;**

Long after I logged off I couldn't get her out of my head, due to the internet she knew more about me than I did her, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I don't know what it was but something about Venom kept me logging on each night. I wanted to know her better,

Venom just seemed like a person I wanted to know. I know I shouldn't get attached to people that I don't know but I couldn't help it, nameless person on the net or not, I liked Venom and I could only hope she reacted well when she found out her 'devil of seduction' and Joe were the same guy. Fingers crossed.

**A/N Still interested? lol onwards we go! **


	6. Everyone is bisexual but me

**Chapter 6 Everyone is bi-sexual but me**

"Are you staying in again?" Seth asked me as I set up my laptop, I was slowly becoming addicted to Venom. It was like I didn't even have a choice in it, she was there and I was attracted to her like a magnet. It had been progressing slowly, in a few days it would be a month since I logged on to play trivia. We didn't play much trivia now, we merely talked about anything and everything. I enjoyed it, anything without pressure is good. I knew the day where I wanted more would come, it was inevitable, just like I would have to tell her who I was, I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to that or not. It could so easily end badly, I knew her well enough to know that she was unpredictable, you expected one thing but got another. There were only the obvious things I didn't know, like her name or what she looked like, not that the latter mattered much, she had a personality that I liked. As long as it wasn't secretly Vickie Guerrero, I could handle it.

"Yeah"

"You like this girl?"

"Yeah she's cool"

"And does she know who you are?"

"No, well not technically"

Seth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Dean barged in, that grin on his face.

"You comin out Rome?"

"Nah he's gonna talk to his girlfriend" Seth laughed, I ignored them, the faster I did, the sooner they would leave. At least thats the theory.

"You know its probably not even a girl right? It's probably just some old guy in his momma's basement"

"Yeah I know for sure that Venom isn't a guy in her basement"

"Venom? What kind of idiot names their child Venom"

"Probably the same idiot that name's their kid Jonothan" I retored making Dean laugh, I know I shouldn't bite back seeing as how thats what he wanted but I couldn't help it. I liked her name, like her it was original.

Seth put himself between us, he knew how much I was starting to like this girl and if Dean kept pushing it, he would be speared through the wall.

"All right Dean, leave Roman to his cyber-girlfriend" Seth wrapped his arm around Dean, around his waist pulling him closer.

It wasn't the first time I had seen them like this, I didn't ask, partly because I didn't want to know but I guess the curiousity got to me.

"Is there something I should know?"

Dean and Seth exchanged looks, neither of them pulled away from each other.

"Something like what Roman?" Seth asked avoiding the topic,

"Never mind. Go away, I wanna talk to Venom in peace"

"Me and Seth bang each other occasionally, when we can't find pussy mostly. But yeah thats something you should know"

Now I want to un-know that. Dean laughed like a child before finally leaving me alone to talk to Venom.

_**Reigns-or-shine has logged in. Now talking in Lounge.**_

_Reigns-or-shine; well that was a shocker, altho i gotta admit I kinda saw that comin_

_Delish-Poison; what are you blabbin about joe? _

_Deadly-Venom; ignore her joe, shes upset cause DA is still alive_

_Delish-Poison; he should be dead damnit!_

_Deadly-Venom; so whats a shocker that you kinda saw coming?_

_Reigns-or-shine; just found out two of my closet friends are bisexual and every now and then bang each other, _

_Deadly-Venom; guys or girls?_

_Reigns-or-shine; guys, does that make a difference?_

_Deadly-Venom; nah just wondering lol is that a prob for you?_

_Reigns-or-shine; nah wat they do is there bizo but still kinda weird they didnt tell me_

_Deadly-Venom; not really if you think about it, guys always find harder to confide in their friends esp when it comes to personal stuff. theres that doubt of acceptance and rejection, maybe they thought that if you knew then you would stop being friends with them_

_Delish-Poison; or you would wanna join them lol_

_Reigns-or-shine; no Iziah I dont wanna join them, i can live without joining them in a three way_

_Delish-Poison; lol are they hot?_

_Deadly-Venom; oh lord here she goes, dont answer that reigns_

_Reigns-or-shine; i wont. sounds like you're speakin from exp Venom_

_Delish-Posion; lol V was bi before it became fashionable _

_Reigns-or-shine; what?_

_Delish-Poison; every girl these days is sayin their bi simply because they got drunk and made out with some drunk girl, V was bi from day one_

_Deadly-Venom; thanx for that poison really appreciate it why dont you just face book it?_

_Delish-Poison; all ready one step ahead of you lol I did that while you were in the shower. _

_Deadly-Venom; and that joe is the reason why i dont often admit she is my sister it just brings on the questions _

_Reigns-or-shine; im still stuck on you being bi lol man is it just me or is everyone bisexual all of a sudden its like your all just poppin up from no where_

_Deadly-Venom; we are lol we're slowly gonna take over wwe and if we have time, the world_

_Reigns-or-shine; why wwe?_

_Delish-Poison; you had to ask that didn't you? now she's gonna start_

_Deadly-Venom; how else am i gonna kidnap RR? because some how me being bi overrules the fact that he could snap me in half like a tattooed twig_

_Reigns-or-shine; that could actually work Venom, you never know. You have a tattoo?_

_Deadly-Venom; lol no i dont have A tattoo, i have MANY tattoos, maybe a little too much. what about you?_

_Reigns-or-shine; sleeve on my arm, how many is many?_

_Deadly-Venom; put it this way, between me and poison we have roughly 600 but thats if your countin indivudually of course. _

_Reigns-or-shine; thats a lot work between you ladies. why so many_

_Delish-Poison; idk i guess i just like pain lol _

_Deadly-Venom; its my life story lol thats twenty-four years of life btw _

_Reigns-or-shine; can i ask you something Venom?_

_Delish-Poison; only if i can ask you somethin reigns lol_

_Deadly-Venom; go for it Reigns_

_Reigns-or-shine; are you some old guy in his momma's basement?_

_Deadly-Venom; lolx100000 _

_Reigns-or-shine; that dont answer the question lol _

_Deadly-Venom; i can assure you that im not a fat old guy in my momma's basement, firstly im a girl and secondly my mother is dead _

_Reigns-or-shine; sorry_

_Deadly-Venom; all good she died like ten years ago so ive dealt with it lol _

_Deadly-Venom; why ask a weird question?_

_Reigns-or-shine; smethin my friend said. i should know bette than to listen to him but i guess i couldn't help it. _

_**Delish-Poison wants to private chat with Reigns-or-shine. Do you accept?**_

_**Roman clicked yes, wondering what this was about. **_

_Reigns-or-shine; yes Iziah?_

_Delish-Poison; go to facebook and type in Raven-Venom. that should be proof enuff but dont you dare tell her that i lead you there or i swear to god after i kill DA youre next on my hit list. and i can do it, i disect bodies for a living :)_


	7. Attraction & paranoia

**Chapter 7 Attraction & paranoia**

**Roman;**

I don't think her sister understood just how much she had given me, not only her name but her official _FaceBook_ page, that was alot these days. If you think about it. As soon as I logged off with Raven, I logged onto my account and typed in her name, would you believe that only one person came up? Seriously I thought I would get alot of results, instead I just got the one. Looking at her page, I realised why her sister gave her up. She only had one photo and four friends. All of them related. Apart from that her page was empty, she hadn't bothered to fill it out except her current status, and that was a while ago.

It said _'I loves my crossbow. Greatest weapon ever!' _

I enlarged her photo to take a proper look. Raven wasn't what I pictured, not that I was disappointed mind you. She was right about the tattoos, all down her arms were colouful pictures. Some were hard to make out but among them were a mean looking husky dog and a row of bright stars. I wasn't usually attracted to girls with tattoos but for Raven I was going to make an exception. Besides her's didn't make her look gross, they actually suited her. She had long black hair kinda like mine, only woven into the straight strands were silver ringlets. A stray ringlet shaped her face, soft and round. Looking closer I saw that her eyes were a shade of silver, they matched her ringlets. I wasn't sure if they were real but they looked cool.

"Who's the chick?" Dean asked from no where giving me a mini heart attack, I was too involved in eye-raping Venom that I didn't notice him come in. Must be finished banging Seth, remind me to never say _that_ again.

"Don't matter" I instantly minimized the window, call me whatever you want but I didn't want Dean seeing her. I don't even know why.

"Is that Venom?"

"Yes Dean. Thats Venom, happy now?"

Dean pushed me aside and pulled the window back up, "Whoa! She has a pair of tits on her!"

Yes I had noticed that too. "Have you finished eye-raping her?"

"Goddamn! You hit the jackpot with that one. Does she have a sister?"

"Actually she does and she don't like you"

Dean actually let out a pout which I found weird and creepy, "Why? What does she have against lovable Dean Ambrose?"

"Apparently you have a very punchable face. If it helps, Rollins don't do much better."

Dean laughed, "I find this very interesting, her sister, is she single?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Gee Roman, ever thought of _asking_ her"

"I'm not asking her, you wanna know, you go online and ask her yourself. Actually no, don't do that"

Dean nudged me playfully "Aw is someone afraid I might take Venom away"

I just laughed "Yeah Dean thats what I'm afraid of. It's not the fact that her sister is- actually never mind. Go online and meet her sister, that should be fun"

Raven closed down her laptop and looked to her sister, "You know I have this really strange feelin in my gut"

"Define strange, strange as in you're about to puke because you were eating _Dorrito's_ knowing full well that you can't have them"

"Firstly I wasn't eatin _Dorritos_, I was eatin _Grain Waves_, I can have those"

"So whats the weird feeling sister"

"Ok this is gonna sound weird but you know Joe"

"Not personally but I know of him. The douche you have a crush on right?"

"Its not a crush" Raven defended herself, ok so it was a crush but she figured it wouldn't do anyone any harm, it wasn't like she would ever meet him, like everyone else she talked to on the net they would lose contact and she would resume her life as normal.

"It is a crush, deal with it"

"Anyways, I have this crazy feelin that Joe is not who he says he is"

Iziah just looked at her sister, "You wanna explain that Raven?"

"What if and go with me on this one, what if for some fucked up reason, Joe is actually Roman Reigns"

Iziah looked at her sister for a full minute before commenting. "Yeah I don't think so Raven"

"Think about it, everythin matches"

"It matches because you want it to match. Seriously Rae, this is what too much wrestling does to you, you start to see wrestlers everywhere, remember the bottle store?"

"I'm tellin you that was Kurt Angle and he was starin at me!"  
"Rae everybody stares at you, mainly because you walk down the street talkin to yourself"

"I'm tellin you it was Kurt Angle, I'd reconize that bald head anywhere"

Iziah took a breath, she really didn't want to have a repeat of this conversation, "Ok explain to me why you think Joe is Roman Reigns?"

"Little things really, tattoo on the arm, why he's only on at certain times, oh and the fact that his name is Joe."

Iziah clearly had no idea what that meant.

"His real real name is Joe, I know because I checked"

"Ok no more wrestling or Roman Reigns for you. You're startin to see him everywhere including the intra-net"

"It matches, admit it"

"Yes you're right, oh by the way I went to the zoo yesterday and now I'm a koala bear"

Now Raven was confused, "What?"

"It's a coincidence, so he has a tattoo and the same name, I bet you alot of people have that same description. You my dear, are being paranoid"

"Fine. I'm paranoid."

"So hypothetically say it was Roman Reigns, what would you do?"

"I have no idea. I don't think I'll ever find out anyhow"

"Why?"

"Because its not the same guy, I'm paranoid remember"

"Oh c'mon! Say you're right like ninety-nine percent of the time, what would you do?"

"I really do not know." Raven shrugged, "Hey, wanna make a bet?"

"Always." Iziah loved gambling, anything considered bad for you, she liked.

"I bet you ten bucks Joe is Roman Reigns"

"I bet you fifty its not and you're being paranoid, and if I'm right, you are not allowed to watch wrestling for a month"

Raven laughed, "Yeah ok then"

Now that she had said it out loud she knew that she was wrong, of all the people in the world that she could've been talking too, it just seemed very unlikely that it was Roman Reigns. Still, dreams were free.


	8. Steam

**Chapter 8 Steam**

_**Reigns has signed in. Now talking in lounge.**_

_Reigns; Hey guys! How you be?_

_Yummy-Poison; I am gr8! dont ask about Venom..._

_Deadly-Venom; I HATE MEN_

_Reigns; I wont take that personally :)_

_Yummy-Poison; see...she's been like that for the past hour or so_

_Reigns; what happend V?_

_Yummy-Poison; I told you not to ask you douche-bag!_

_Deadly-Venom; MEN ARE JERKS THAT NEED A BULLET_

_Reigns; feeling a little offended now lol I can't help that I have a penis_

_Yummy-Poison; is it big? lol _

_Reigns; dude! personal info_

_Yummy-Poison; what? you tell me yours and i'll tell you mine_

_Reigns; you have a penis? _

_Yummy-Poison; thats not what i meant_

_Deadly-Venom; why do men have to be jerks? well jerks to me? what the fuck did i ever do to them?_

_Reigns; ok v what happened? _

_Yummy-Poison; why do people have to ask? she's upset and hating men Y cant you just leave it at that?_

_Deadly-Venom; stupid men putting bets on me, thought he liked me but noooooooooooooo im only good for one thing_

_Yummy-Poison; im telling you let me kill him and be done with it_

_Deadly-Venom; no! he isnt worth another visit to jail _

_Yummy-Poison; fine! :) chin up Raven, you're way better than that guy anyways, hey Joe wanna date my sister? she's great in the sack (apparently)_

_**Yummy-Poison has logged off. **_

_Deadly-Venom; thank god she's gone. _

_Reigns; so tell me what happened Raven_

_Deadly-Venom; found out a guy i was seeing was only after one thing, I don't knw about you somoan men but apparently tocurran men only want what falls between my awesome legs, when i asked him about it he informed me that it was just a bet he had with his friends, hundy said he could do me, stupid bastard, man if i had my spear..._

_Reigns; i have a spear :)_

_Deadly-Venom; thanx Joe, but if i dont want izzy in the cells what makes you think i want you in the cells. you know what really sucks, im usually waaaaaaaaay smarter than this but stupid bastard got me. _

_Reigns; he won his bet?_

_Deadly-Venom; fuck no! he was gross lol _

_Reigns; well if this helps at all venom, that guy was clearly an idiot _

_Deadly-Venom; *blushes* thanks Joe, _

_Reigns; i mean it your a very pretty woman and ive seen alot of pretty women and you are certainly the hottest _

_Deadly-Venom; how do you know? _

_Reigns; i have your facebook_

_Deadly-Venom; dam it iziah! lol you really think im pretty?_

_Reigns; i do :)_

_Deadly-Venom; now i feel better i dont usually care what ppl think but for some reason i do feel better thank you!_

_Reigns; anytime. Raven can i ask you a personal question?_

_Deadly-Venom; sure_

_Reigns; are you...?_

_Deadly-Venom; you got to ask the question or else nothing wil hapen lol _

_Reigns; are you a virgin?_

_Deadly-Venom; lmao thats like the ultimate phantasy for guys isnt it? first timer for sex needing a big strong man to show her the ropes. why is that such a phantasy for guys?_

_Reigns; not my fantasy lol and you spelt fantasy weirdly FYI_

_Deadly-Venom; i know. i always spell it like that, video game reference, so if thats not your PHANTASY what is?_

_Reigns; personal question dont you think?_

_Deadly-Venom; you asked one lol_

_Reigns; which you didnt answer by the way_

_Deadly-Venom; no i'm not a virgin i have you kno i have exp sex once_

_Reigns; lol just the one time?_

_Deadly-Venom; all right twice_

_Reigns; seriously? thats weird_

_Deadly-Venom; ive only been in two ultra-serious relationships, so only two guys have had the displeasure of seeing me naked douchebag would of been the third if i hadn't found out his little game. really glad about that now. what about you Joe? any serious girls? or guys? LOL_

_Reigns; displeasure? i would think of it as a pleasure to see you naked ;) _

_Deadly-Venom; a man enjoyin the image of a naked girl, im not shocked at all. but i get the sentiment lol_

_Reigns; lol well if i only get to see one girl naked this year i'll happily make it you :)_

_Deadly-Venom; you're avoidin the question, any girls or guys? lol_

_Reigns; not guys, not really serious girls, once in a while one night stands but nothing beyond that_

_Deadly-Venom; sounds lonely_

_Reigns; yeah but what can you do lol_

_Deadly-Venom; so do you have any phantasy's?_

_Reigns; i dont really have any_

_Deadly-Venom; everyone has phantasy's, gay/straight/bisexual every1 has at least one phantasy_

_Reigns; lol personal much?_

_Deadly-Venom; well you asked me a personal question ;) _

_Reigns; fair point. i wouldnt call it a fantasy but there is something that i do like..._

_Deadly-Venom; ooh im all ears or eyes rather. _

_Reigns; i dont wanna say..._

_Deadly-Venom; pretty please *clasps hand together in hope* _

_Reigns; ok. I like sexy lingerie lol that sounds so bad_

_Deadly-Venom; on a girl right?_

_Reigns; yes on a girl. idk why but i like seeing a girl in lacy lingerie_

_Deadly-Venom; lmao_

_Reigns; dude!_

_Deadly-Venom; i give you my word that im not laughin at what you said promise! im laughin at what im wearing right now and a little glad that your not here, it could get weird_

_Reigns; now i must know what you are wearing_

_Deadly-Venom; Black lacy panties and matching bra, both with little red bows, and b4 you ask, its hot and we're in two different rooms lol _

_Reigns; you have no idea how happy you've made me lol _

_Deadly-Venom; well im glad i could make someone happy, should i give you a moment alone ;)_

_Reigns; haha _

_Deadly-Venom; out of curiousity, are you hard?_

_Reigns; are you wet?_

_Deadly-Venom; i asked first _

_Reigns; yes are you wet?_

_Deadly-Venom; yes man..._

_Reigns; what?_

_Deadly-Venom; nothin i'll tell you some other time, i should go ive got an early start tomorry, will you be on?_

_Reigns; did i cross a line? _

_Deadly-Venom; no of course not :) i really do have an early start but i promise ill be on tomorry :)_

_Reigns; ill be here. have your lacy's on girl lol_

_Deadly-Venom; i will :) night Reigns_

_Reigns; night Raven_

_**Deadly-Venom has logged off. **_

**Roman;**

I was sad to see her go and I couldn't help but feel I had driven her off, I knew I shouldn't of asked her questions so personal but in my defence she did it first. Thing was I was starting to like Raven alot, alot more than I intended in the beginning. It was quite obvious that I was going to have to tell her who I was. I just wasn't quite sure how to do that, it's not something I could just blurt out and then there was the fact of her believeing me. It was all very confusing and in a way frustrating.

Still I had a choice to walk away, it was easy enough, delete my account and stay off the chat room. Thing was I didn't want too, there was something about Raven that told me not walk away, I knew that this 'thing' (whatever it was) was something I wanted to see pan out. The first step was revealing who I was, that should be fun.


	9. Revealed identity

**Chapter 9 Revealed indentity**

Raven took a deep breath, tonight was the night where hopefully she would see Joe in reality. She was going to ask him to join her for a chat via web-cam, assuming he had one and wanted too. It seemed like a minor thing and maybe it was but to Raven it was a huge step and to her it felt like the right one to take. She wanted a recent updated image of Joe and she was sure that he would want one of her, she was tempted, very tempted to wear her lacy's but she chickened out on that call, it might be best if she had clothes on for this first time thing. Raven took another calming breath and logged onto the website. She only had to wait seconds before Joe logged on.

_**Reigns has signed in. Now talking in Lobby. **_

_Reigns; Ha! I found you! lol that took forever!_

_Deadly-Venom; sorry, the lounge was full of douche-bags, seriously i was asked like nine times to jump on the webcam it was like piss off and die all ready _

_Reigns; well that puts a damper on what i was about to ask..._

_Deadly-Venom; u were gonna ask me to get on the webcam and do dirty things to myself? why does that not sound like you..._

_Reigns; lol jump on webcam? yes, do dirty things? no, altho i wont lie, that does sound rather nice_

_Deadly-Venom; yes to webcam, no to public masturbation, i really do not need that on my record..._

_Reigns; i dont know whats more interesting the fact that you have a record or the fact that you used the word masturbaton_

_Deadly-Venom; lol that is the proper term Reigns, unless you call it something else...forget it i dont wanna know, do you want to chat via webcam?_

_Reigns; sure :) just let me set it up..._

_Deadly-Venom; ok I'll get mine up. _

It only took me seconds to get my cam working, it made me nervous in a way, this would be our first meeting, I hoped it wouldn't be the last. When her cam came on, it was a picture of _Rudy Giuliani _and her slight Kadarian accent, "I am _Rudy Giuliani, _do as I command you, I am _Rudy Giuliani,_ do as I command you"

I couldn't help but laugh as she floated that picture around, her accent sounded different but in a way it was familiar. When she took the picture away, I saw her. Even through lenses she was beautiful, which made what happened next really bad. Her face dropped when she saw me and our video chat was over. She was still online so at least I could question it.

_Reigns; what happened?_

_Deadly-Venom; YOU ARE A FUCKING LYING BASTARD!_

_Reigns; whoa! where did that come from? _

_Deadly-Venom; YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WERENT A WRESTLER AND GUESS WHAT, YOU ARE! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME ROMAN!_

_Reigns; when did i lie? and can you stop using cap-letters its annoying_

_Deadly-Venom; i asked you if you were a wrestler and you said you werent therefore you lied! you lied to me, alot_

_Reigns; would you of believed me?_

_Deadly-Venom; this aint about me believing you this is about you lying, you said you werent a wrestler and as it turns out, your ROMAN REIGNS! _

_Reigns; i lied for a reason Raven you have to understand that_

_Deadly-Venom; you still lied and im never speaking to you ever again goodbye you lying bastard! _

_**Deadly-Venom has logged off. **_

By the time Iziah got home, Raven was still fuming. She reasoned that she had the right to be angry, after all she had asked him straight out if he was a wrestler and he said no.

"Hey sister, how was your 'date?' Iziah asked slamming the door shut the same time Raven snapped her laptop shut.

"Don't you talk to me about that bastard!"

"Whoa! What did he do to piss you off?"

"You owe me fifty bucks" Raven snapped again, her silver orbs were a-flame with no hope of extinshing, she was well and truely mad. Mad as hell.

"Why again?"

"Joe is fucking Roman Reigns!"

"Do you mean that litterly?"

"Joe is Roman Reigns, Joe and Roman are the same fucking person, thats why I'm so mad. He lied to me!"

Iziah gave her sister a look, "I see. So why are you mad?"

"He lied to me! He said he wasn't a wrestler but I have you know I watched Raw last night and guess what I saw, Joe wrestling! Roman Reigns and Joe are the same bloody person, fucking lying bastage!"

"Raven you know as well as I do that if he told you, you wouldn't of believed him"

"If he had told me and I said not believing it, this would be on me, but he lied so thats on him. Fucking lying bastage!"

"I still don't get why you're mad." Iziah said again, she knew her sister, she wasn't mad about the fact that Roman had lied, she was mad about something else.

"I don't date wrestlers" Raven muttered slumping her head on the table, now Iziah got it.

"Ah now I get it. You're not mad that he lied about being a wrestler, you're mad that he is a wrestler."

Raven didn't say anything so Iziah being Iziah, just went on.

"Can I just ask why you don't date wrestlers? Cause I'm sure I'm not the only one stumblin with that one Rae"

"I thought that was obvious"

"Uh no. I mean not really, I mean look at your examples to follow, Steph and Hunter, Dad and Trish, hell all grandparents on either side, so why don't you date wrestlers?"

"One thing wrong with your theory, they are _all_ wrestlers, this is a wrestler and a non wrestler, it couldn't ever work"

"Only won't work cause you won't give it a chance"

"I don't date wrestlers!"

"Yeah we got that, we just don't get why"

"You know why, there is no point in dating a wrestler Iziah, I would never get to see him ever and then theres the day he comes home smellin of whore, its just my heart waitin to break and I refuse to sit there and be that girl waitin for her heart to break"

"That's really not fair Rae"

"Ha! You're preachin to me about being fair, thats the pot callin the kettle black right there"

"Yeah I know, but still it's unfair, you don't know it'll end like that, you're just assumin and you know what happens when you assume"

"I don't date wrestlers!"

Iziah rolled her eyes, "Yeah Raven, we've all clicked on to that. You don't have to keep sayin it"

Raven stomped out to her room still muttering about Roman, "Stupid bastard. Lying about everything and stuff, stupid bastage"

Iziah all ready had her plan going, Raven was mad, she got that but she also saw it in her sister's eyes, she was disapointed, she liked Roman. Liked him more than she had anyone in the past few years. Raven was pissed because in order to have Roman, she had to break her own rule and Raven had promised herself that she would never do that. Ever.

Iziah had a chance to make not just one person but two people happy, perhaps that would make up for a lifetime of wickedness, probably not but hell, she was going to try anyways. What could go wrong? Knowing Iziah, everything.


	10. Dance steps

**A/N **So this chapter is a bit weird but hang in there...Onwards!

**Chapter 10 Dance steps**

_**Roman has signed in. Now talking in Lounge.**_

_Roman; Hey Iz, she still mad?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; yeah she's still mad but if it helps i know why_

_Roman; thought it was cuz i lied? _

_Iziah-of-destruct; no thats her cover, shes more mad cause she dont date wrestlers_

_Roman; ?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; she don't DATE WRESTLERS HINT HINT_

_Roman; and that has to do with what?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; do I really gotta spell it out for you? seriously you're that dumb?_

_Roman; yeah call it one too many headshots_

_Iziah-of-destruct; she likes you you idiot! sheesh, i knew men were slow but goddamn you take the fucking cake roman_

_Roman; would you say that to my face?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; uh yes trust me your general appearance dont scare me, ive dealt with alot worse, actually scratch that, ive taken down worse than you _

_Roman; thank you for that image, your sister likes me? _

_Iziah-of-destruct; yes. questions; A) do you like her?_

_Roman; yes i do_

_Iziah-of-destruct; B) do you want something easy?_

_Roman; ?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; *sigh* if you want easy, log off and find a whore and never talk to raven on chat room again because Raven isnt easy, shes very complicated, very complex gal she is, in a way shes like an onion_

_Roman; leave her out in the sun she sprouts tiny brown hairs? lol I had to say that_

_Iziah-of-destruct; lol yes but also in the fact that you gotta peel back a layer at a time, so if you want easy log off now and this convo never happened_

_Roman; I know I shouldnt because of the many MANY complications but I cant help it, i like your sister, weird to admit that so easily and to you of all people no offense Iziah_

_Iziah-of-destruct; I would be offended but i know what you mean. I like you, i like your style and i like your long black hair, im gonna help you_

_Roman; you like my hair? _

_Iziah-of-destruct; focus man! and yes I like your hair, its so...pull-able. movin on. how about a trade?_

_Roman; what kind of trade?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; you give me the really REAL phone number of Dean Ambrose and I'll give you my sister_

_Roman; why do you want his number? dont you hate him?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; thats my business, you give me that and I'll give you venom_

_Roman; what makes you think that trade will work?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; cuz i kno my sister, there is only one person in the world that can convince her to do anything and thats me cause i speak her language_

_Roman; czech?_

_Iziah-of-destruct; seriously? and she likes you? wow i must of under estimated just how pretty you are roman_

_Roman; why do you do that? _

_Iziah-of-destruct; insult you? cause its fun and you make it soooooooo easy, actually you've made it so easy its a little boring...so where are we on the trade?_

_Roman; I'll see, gimme a moment..._

I took my hands off the keys and looked towards Dean, tonight he had stayed in and Seth had gone out with a chick, Dean looked perfectly content staying in and playing on his phone. Since this whole drama begun, three weeks ago, I guess I was showing some 'worrying' signs, yeah I don't see how but hey it could be true right? It was like he and Seth were taking turns to baby-sit me, yeah kinda weird.

"Dean, the hot girl's weird sister wants your number, can I give it?"

Dean looked up at me about as confused as me, "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, can I give it?"

"Sure" Dean smirked, he was all about the adventure. Good for him.

_Roman; all right ive sent you his number in an email, you can retrieve it there, now gimme my venom lol_

Seriously about thirty seconds later, his phone rung. We just looked at each other wondering if this was actually reality, it was and Dean decided to answer his phone.

"Dean Ambrose speaking"

Dean looked at me, "She hung up on me, dude not cool"

"I'll make sure she knows that"

_Roman; dude you hung up on him, apparently thats not cool lol_

_Iziah-of-destruct; one thing at a time! man ive only got two hands dude i cant do everything at once! since you gave me the really real number i shall give you venom and by that i mean, i will get her to come online, you gots to do the rest. Gimme a moment..._

Iziah looked up as her sister walked in the door from work, her silver eyes shining. Raven couldn't help but wonder who was dead this time.

"You look happy Iz"

"I am"

"I'm afraid to ask why"

"Guess who I'm talkin to online"

Raven shook her head, "No idea."

"Roman!"

"Hmm. So what did he lie about now?"

"Rae, don't be mean. Just cause you don't want him, don't mean I'm gonna hate him, he's pretty cool"

Raven narrowed her eyes, Iziah preferred her friends to be of the dead variety, it meant more of her being right and less backstabbing.

"And guess what he gave me. This!"

"A peice of paper? Awesome for you"

Iziah rolled her eyes, "Very funny. This, I have you know, is the really real phone number of Dean Ambrose. Oh I'm gonna have such fun!"

Raven let out her slow creepy blink (as Iziah called it) "All right Iziah, what do you want?"

"Why Rae, what makes you think I want something?"

Raven gave that blink again, "Iziah we both know this dance and if I wasn't so tired I would humor you and make the steps, so lets just cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Go online and talk to Roman"

"No"

"C'mon Rae, you miss him and he misses you."

"You can't prove that Iz"

"I don't have too, its in your eyes Rae, you miss him. So put yourself out of your own misery and talk to him"

"Don't wanna" Raven got out like a child, she knew that Iziah was right, she did miss Roman. She hated to admit it but she did miss him.

"Look, no one is sayin you gotta marry him and have a billion babies, just go online and talk to him, you know you want too"

Raven pursed her lips together in thought "And Dean Ambrose and the other one will be safe? You won't do anything to harm them in any way shape or form, I won't have to suddenly bail you outta prison?"

Iziah shook her head happily, "Nope, I'll be a good girl and leave the douche-bag twins alone. But you gots to go online and talk to Roman and you gots to do it now"

"Fine, if it means savin the two douche-bags, I'll do it"


	11. Quit doing that

**Chapter 11 Blowin up the stereotypes**

_**Deadly-Venom has logged on. Now talking in Hot-tub.**_

_Deadly-Venom; why are you in the hottub?_

_RR; idk, thought i would give it a try lol besides this was the only room that was empty. Good to see you Raven may i add_

_Deadly-Venom; so..._

_RR; did you know your sister likes my hair? seriously apparently its very pull-able. is it weird that she's not the first girl to think that, altho i think she would be first to give it a go...hmmm a young girl pulling my hair? where have i heard that before?_

_Deadly-Venom; ok stop that!_

_RR; stop what?_

_Deadly-Venom; makin me laugh! its a fuckload harder to be pissed at you when your makin me giggle!_

_RR; i didn't think a girl like you was allowed to giggle _

_Deadly-Venom; a girl like me?_

_RR; yeah are psychopaths allowed to giggle?_

_Deadly-Venom; only twice a year so dont tell 'them' ive been laughin more than im allowed_

_RR; my lips are sealed...so how have you been?_

_Deadly-Venom; mad as fuck but mostly at what you are not for lying about it what about you?_

_RR; alot better now i admit. I did miss you you know..._

_Deadly-Venom; i missed you too altho im not going to admit it, this is me not admitting it. lol i didn't think a guy like you was allowed to miss ppl..._

_RR: a guy like me?_

_Deadly-Venom; yeah strong silent heavy muscles type, arent you guys meant to be cold and heartless? _

_RR; we are so now you have to keep your lips sealed cause if the wrong ppl find out that i have feelings well..._

_Deadly-Venom; well i wont tell Trips & steph if you dont, _

_RR; thank god! i dont know what i would do if they ever found out my shameful secret *whispers dramatically* im actually human shhh!_

_Deadly-Venom; No! are you serious right now? You're HUMAN? wow that has officially blown my mind and that takes some doing these days. wow i missed you Reigns..._

_RR; I thought maybe you were mad for another reason_

_Deadly-Venom; and what reason would that be?_

_RR; thought you was mad cause of all the stuff you said about me ;)_

_Deadly-Venom; *shrugs* nah it was stuff that needed to be said, you are smoking hot! but I guess you all ready knew that...and if iziah gets to pull your hair can i have a go too?_

_RR; you can pull mine if i can pull yours _

_Deadly-Venom; ok but you gots to be naked at the time_

_RR; I was just gonna say the same thing to you_

_Deadly-Venom; thought maybe you would say the black lacys lol which i still have by the way _

_RR; can it be both? cause i would really reallly like that _

_Deadly-Venom; lol a half naked girl/naked girl why am i not shocked that your all for that?_

_RR; and the fact that its you helps, i mean i was offered half naked/naked girl like three hours ago_

_Deadly-Venom; and you said no? go the self control! WD! so who was this girl? *I want to know solely out of interest and i do not have psycho intentions* _

_RR; I dont think i should tell you now... _

_Deadly-Venom; aww please *pouts*_

_RR; as cute as you look while pouting im still not gonna say a gentleman doesnt tell_

_Deadly-Venom; i know i shouldnt laugh but nothing about you screams gentleman then again nothin about me screams lady apart from the obvious body parts lol _

_RR; I am too a gentleman so shut it midget-girl _

_Deadly-Venom; meow! go and get something to eat roman cause im sure my head which you just bit off dont taste that nice. _

_RR; can i bite other parts of you?_

_Deadly-Venom; roman! _

_RR; wat? just wanna know if i can cause i could go for a leg right now..._

_Deadly-Venom; lol sure why not i dont need my legs even tho i use them like every day_

_RR; Tell you wat I wont eat your legs if you let eat something else on your body_

_Deadly-Venom; ok...but i warn you now, my ribs dont taste nearly as nice as they sound lol _

_RR; well there goes that plan..._

_Deadly-Venom; you have to stop that, seriously stop it_

_RR; stop what exactly?_

_Deadly-Venom; being suggestive, trust me Roman, you dont want someone like me pouncing on you may outweigh me but you still dont want me pouncing on you_

_RR; lmao thinkin about it yeah i kinda do want you pouncing on me_

_Deadly-Venom; roman! _

_RR; sorry! _

_Deadly-Venom; so who was the girl offering you nakedness, again out of interest and not psycho intentions_

_RR; if i didnt know any better i would say you're jealous..._

_Deadly-Venom; totally not jealous not that i would be blamed for that by anybody_

_RR; it was Eva Marie ewww may I add_

_Deadly-Venom; on a totally unrelated matter I have to go and see my new best friend Eva Marie_

_RR; how dirty do you feel just for saying that? _

_Deadly-Venom; so dirty that i need another shower, like my seventh shower today_

_RR; why have you had seven showers? forget it i don't wants to know and now you have to stop it_

_Deadly-Venom; *confused* why?_

_RR; you, shower, naked, watery goodness, do the math Raven_

_Deadly-Venom; lol sorry roman! but on that note, I'll leave you with the imagery, im gonna go back to work and maybe get something to eat, will you be on next time?_

_RR: Indeed, where do you work? can you at least tell me that?_

_Deadly-Venom; lol Tocurra Police Department but thats all I can say...goodnight hunky somo-man_

_RR; lol night czech girl_


End file.
